Thoraclos
Thoraclos, nicknamed 'the wall' by MNADF servicemen and women, is a giant dyson ring around the Methrikhs System. Lay-out As a dyson ring that engulfs all planets in the Methrikhs System, Thoraclos is a station of gargantuan build. Its immense size and the gravitational pull from Dromhas require it to have a near unbreakable infrastructure to keep it from being pulled apart. The ring itself has 25 floors (27 when counting the outer- and inner layers of the ring), with each of them being 2.500 km wide and running through all of the 10 sections of the ring. Each floor serves a specific purpose, while some have the same functionality they still each have a different purpose. Outer Layer The 'Outer Layer' is the side of Thoraclos facing the empty void between the Methrikhs System and all other Systems. This layer is equipped with most of the weapons on Thoraclos as it faces the way where possible hostiles could be coming from, while hostiles are still capable of leaving FTL past Thoraclos, MNA scientists and engineers are figuring out a way to disrupt engines to deny unknown and enemy ships this posibility. Floor 01 The first floor is where the hangars are located, ships ranging from small to gargantuan sizes can dock/land in these. While the larger ships have to land in specific areas they can still dock anywhere if there is a place available. Floor 02 The second floor is used to store containers filled with weapons, vehicles or building materials ready to be shipped off to the colonies. Each section has its own register in order to gain a less complex overview of all present goods. Floor 03 The third floor is mainly a maintenance floor and largely inaccessible by visitors or soldiers, maintenance personnel and security soldiers can access this floor at any given time. Large ventilators distribute oxygen throughout the section, of the 5 maintenace floor each is on a seperate grid and even one of them is capable of distributing oxygen throughout all floors in a section to keep catastrophic disasters from occuring might one fail. Floor 04 The fourth floors is where visitors must check in before they can enter the Inner 'Thoraclos Floors', security presence is at a high percent here to keep unwanted visitors from entering. Due to the close cooperation between security and maintenace workers they have discovered every possible access point and have sealed these or placed sensors to know when someone is breaking in. Floor 05 The fifth floor houses a large number of shops and emporiums for visitors and residents of Thoraclos, the large street in the middle called 'Thynatki's Descendance' is a transparant, bluish hardlight powered walkway that runs across the entire floor. It is also used in other floors allowing everyone to see the floors above or beneath them. Just like the ventilators in the maintenance tunnels these walkways run on generators powerfull enough to keep the walkway functioning for a period of time with only one generator working. When all generators within a section are damaged or turned off it will still stay operatable for 10 minutes allowing all people on the walkway to flee to the sides. Floor 06 The sixth floor is home to the lower class residential areas, filled with apartment blocks where large numbers of both Ulton and Obhran live together. A large security presence keeps riots from occuring but is largely ineffective at countering the crime here. Floor 07 The seventh floor is another lower class residential areas. Floor 08 The eighth floor is another lower class residential areas. Floor 09 The ninth floor is home to the middle class residential areas, living blocks are located here where small groups of Ulton and Obhran live together. Not as packed as in floors 6, 7 and 8 but people still occasionaly complain that there isn't enough room. Crime is not as high as in floors 6, 7 and 8 but petty crimes such as pickpocketing, theft and drugdealing is still present. Organised crime cartels do not have bases here and the security is doing their best to keep it that way. Floor 10 The tenth floor another middle class residential areas. Floor 11 The eleventh floor is home to the higher class residential areas, wealthy Ulton and Obhran live here with their family in luxury. Houses here have a large area for the owner's children and relatives to play and relax. Crime is almost non-existant here but an occasional pickpocketer might still occur. Security has a small presence on the floor itself but are in high numbers at the access point. Floor 12 The twelfth floor is home to a large garisson of MNADF soldiers tasked with protecting the station against boarders. While security personnel is still abundant enough to repel hostile boarders they are still not trained enough to fight a long lasting battle. Floor 13 The thirteenth is another maintenance floor, it has all properties the third floor has. Floor 14 The fourteenth floor is home to the Obhran administrative bureaus, everything directly relating to the Obhran race is handled here from partnerships to crime. Floor 15 The fifteenth floor is home the Ulton administrative bureaus, everything directly relating to the Ulton race is handled here from transport to crime. Floor 16 The sixteenth floor is home to the MNA administrative bureaus, diplomatic disputes are handled here and several key MNA figures work here. Floor 17 The seventeenth is home to the Thoraclos Heart, a giant generator spanning the entirity of the floor, its purpose is to create a magnetic tube keeping Thoraclos together, it also generates gravity inside the station. Floor 18 The eighteenth is an evacuation floor in-case the station's defences are overwhelmed, once closed it will be very difficult to open from the oustide. It consists of many small spheres with seperate life-support and engines to keep its occupants alive. Floor 19 The nineteenth floor is filled with generators powering Thoraclos's systems and weapons. Floor 20 The twentieth floor is another maintenance floor. Floor 21 The twenty-first floor houses another garisson of troops to keep the station safe. Floor 22 The twenty-second floor is filled with generators powering Thoraclos's systems and weapons. Floor 23 The twenty-third floor is filled with generators powering Thoraclos's systems and weapons. Floor 24 The twenty-fourth floor is filled with generators powering Thoraclos's systems and weapons. Floor 25 The twenty-fifth floor is filled with generators powering Thoraclos's systems and weapons. Inner Layer The 'Inner Layer' faces Dromhas and all planets inside the Methrikhs System, it has a large amounts of weaponry for enemy invaders who bypassed the Outer Layer using FTL. Weaponry Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri